


Flowers In Your Hair

by Sara_Lillian



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Courfeyrac tries to braid Jehan's hair and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Your Hair

> It was a humid day in France and Courfeyrac and Jehan were sitting in the park under an oak tree. Courfeyrac's classes had already been let out for the summer but Jehan was taking an extra poetry course for the next few weeks. Courfeyrac's head was in Jehan's lap, pointing out shapes in the clouds while Jehan carefully placed flowers in the dark boy's hair. Jehan paused for a moment and moved to put up his own hair into a ponytail when Courfeyrac sat up quickly
> 
> "Ooh! Can I braid your hair?? Please?" He asked with a big smile on his face.
> 
> "Do you know how to?" Jehan asked, seeming skeptic.
> 
> "Oh come on, I watch you do it everyday and I'm a fast learner." "Alright, alright," Jehan said, finally giving in "You can try."
> 
> "I'll succeed." Courf muttered under his breath, kneeling behind Jehan. He splits Jehan's hair into three sections and tries to repeat the actions that he watches so often. To say the least, the result wasn't very pretty. Jehan's hair ended up in a messy knot at the base of his neck. After several attempts to fix it, Courfeyrac gave up with an exasperated sigh. "I can't do it, Jehan, you were right." Courfeyrac admits sadly, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. Jehan leans in to him and rubs Courfeyrac's hand in a comforting way.
> 
>  "It's okay, you tried your best." Jehan sits up out of Courfeyrac's arms and begins to untangle his hair while Courfeyrac assumes his original position by laying his head in Jehan's lap. Jehan chuckles at the dark haired boy. "Don't get too comfortable."
> 
> Courf's forehead scrunches up in confusion "Why not?"
> 
> "I have to go back to class soon, remember?" A frown appeared on Courfeyrac's face
> 
> "Do you have to go? Why can't you stay here?" Jehan reaches down and pulls up the corners of Courfeyrac's mouth to make it look like he's smiling.
> 
> "Thats better. I don't like it when you're sad." He says with a smirk.
> 
> "If you don't like it when I'm sad then stay here with me." Courfeyrac retorts with a wink.
> 
> "I would if I could, believe me." Jehan replies truthfully. He pulls out his pocket watch and his eyes widen "I'm late, I have to go." As he gathers his notebooks, Courfeyrac gently places A dandelion behind his ear. Jehan grins and leans forward to kiss Courfeyrac quickly. "I'll see you later okay?" He says as he begins to walk off.
> 
> "Yep, I'll make dinner tonight don't worry!" Courfeyrac calls after him. Jehan gives him a thumbs up before continuing on back to his classes.
> 
> After Jehan left, Courfeyrac stayed at the park for a little while, feebly trying to make a crown of flowers. Eventually he tossed it away in disgust 'One more thing I can't do' he thought bitterly. He sat there fuming for a minute before he heard someone approaching behind him. He peeked around the tree and saw Eponine and Azelma walking towards him. Eponine caught sight of him and hurried over. "There you are, Courfeyrac! We saw Jehan on our way over and he said that you were here to so we figured that we would meet up with you!" She said as her and Azelma settled down next to him.
> 
> "Yeah, me and Jehan were here for a little while before he had to go back to his class." Courfeyrac replied.
> 
> " I see." Eponine replied. She opened her mouth to say something else but Azelma spoke first.
> 
> " 'Ponine, can you braid my hair? Its too hot out." She looked up at her sister with puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.
> 
> "Oh alright, come over here." Eponine said, beckoning Azelma over to sit in front of her. Courfeyrac sat up a bit and positioned himself to look over Eponine's shoulder. She glanced behind her "Can I help you?" He bites his lip and looks down at his hands
> 
> "Can you...teach me how to braid hair?" He asks quietly, his face burning.
> 
> "Really?" Eponine asks in disbelief.
> 
> "Oh come on, 'Ponine, please?" He begs, clasping his hands together.
> 
> "Why do you want to learn so badly?" Azelma asks. Courfeyrac sighs
> 
> "Because earlier I tried to braid Jehan's hair and it didn't turn out so well and I want to make up for it."
> 
> "Oh yeah," Azelma comments, "when we saw him earlier it looked a little tangled."
> 
> Courfeyrac rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Yeah, like I said, it didn't turn out well."
> 
> Eponine smiled sympathetically "Alright, I'll teach you, come over here." Courfeyrac eagerly listened as Eponine told him how to twist the three sections of Azelma's hair so they came together as a single braid going down her back. When he was finished, he tied it off with a rubber band and backed up to admire his work. He smiled and brought the two sisters into his arms for a bear-hug.
> 
> "Thank you both so much" he said earnestly "Now I'm off to redeem myself, see you around." Courfeyrac released the girls and stood up to leave the park. 
> 
> "Goodbye, Courfeyrac!" They said together while waving. Courfeyrac set off for his and Jehan's flat in high spirits. He prepared a vegetable soup for the two of them and opened a bottle of wine. He went all out by lighting candles to place a romantic atmosphere around their small dining table and waited for Jehan to come home. A little while later, he heard Jehan shuffle in and he ran out into the living room to greet the tired boy. Jehan wrapped his thin arms around Courfeyrac's waist and buried his head into his neck. Courfeyrac rubbed circles into Jehan's back
> 
> "Are you tired?" Jehan nodded and sighed.  Courfeyrac kissed the top of his head "Alright well come on, dinner is all ready and then I have a surprise for you." At the mention of a surprise the poet perked up, making Courfeyrac laugh. "You heard me right, now come along." He said, guiding Jehan by the hand to where their dinner was set up.
> 
> "Wow, you really went all out." Jehan said as they began eating.
> 
> Courfeyrac blushed and smiled "Anything for you, Jehan." The two of them held hands across the table as Jehan told Courfeyrac about another boring day of classes. As soon as he was done eating, Jehan looked at Courfeyrac with eagerness in his eyes. "What's my surprise?"
> 
> Courfeyrac smirked "So you know how earlier I tried to braid your hair and it didn't end very well?" 
> 
> Jehan shuddered at the memory "Yes, what about it?"
> 
> "Well when you left, Eponine and Azelma came and they taught me how to do it the right way."
> 
> "So you want to try again?" Jehan asked, trying not to smile.
> 
> "Yes." Courfeyrac answered, dragging his chair over next to Jehan's and positioning himself so he could reach his long blonde hair. As Courfeyrac ran his fingers through his hair, Jehan began humming quietly, relaxing as Courfeyrac gently began twisting his hair into a braid. He must have fallen asleep because after what felt like seconds, he was awoken by a soft kiss on the neck. "All done." Courfeyrac said proudly, guiding Jehan's hands to his neat hair.
> 
> "Well done." Jehan remarked, twisting around in his seat to give Courfeyrac a peck on the lips.
> 
> "Can I do it more often?" Courfeyrac asked , looking hopeful.
> 
> "We'll see."


End file.
